1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic bed and more particularly, to a rubber wire bed which is structured with a plurality of individual elongated rubber wires placed in a serpentine configuration on a bed frame for manipulating the tissues of the human body reclining thereon. The therapeutic bed is utilized by the human being particularly, the pneumatic or lumbago patient, for massaging any desired regions of the human body lying prone thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of therapeutic beds are well known in the art which use air bags or water containers. However, since these air bags or water containers bulge at their central portion, the body lying thereon become unstable. Furthermore, because air and/or water is displaced when pressure is applied thereto, the pressure force from these bags or containers is not concentrated at the desired regions of the body such as joints, bones, or muscles of human body which require therapeutic assistance.